1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to measurement management, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for establishing a three dimensional coordinate system using graphics.
2. Description of Related Art
Image measurement machines (IMMs) are used in industry to measure manufactured parts. Before measuring a small part of a product, an appropriate coordinate system must be established. In related art, the appropriate coordinate system is established by inputting values and parameters into a software program. In this method, an operator needs spatial concepts and a mathematical foundation, and no simulation process is carried out before the coordinate system is established. Establishing the coordinate system is a complicated series of steps. Therefore, an improved system and method addressing the aforementioned issues are desired.